


Broken Glass (I Love You)

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Multi, im sorry i write angst too much, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the words flowed off their lips like poetry.<br/>Sometimes it was like broken glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Glass (I Love You)

Sometimes the words flowed off their lips like poetry.  
Sometimes it was like broken glass.  
'I love you' was passed around so easily that some of them thought it had no meaning anymore.  
Gun shots and raindrops and tears that mixed with blood was something they hoped did not happen.  
Adrenaline pumped through veins and Spoole's drugged out laugh would echo through their ears as they raced through the city.  
A gunshot and James's gasp had them all silent for two seconds.  
Then chaos.  
Lawrence felt the bullets rip through his skin, but his foot was pressed into the gas, the needle rising quickly.  
One Hundred.  
One hundred and ten.  
Adam screamed.  
One hundred and thirty.  
A car turned a little too early.  
Lawrence stomped onto the brake.  
Bruce remembered he did not have his seat belt on a little too late.  
Silence for ten seconds.  
Crash.  
Lawrence tried to crawl out of the car, gasoline covering his body.  
Adam was still breathing, but time was up.  
Boom.  
Lawrence felt his body ignite and he screamed.  
People ignored his pleas and fled the scene.  
The cops were called, but they never came.  
Joel and Matt found the bodies at a morgue two days after they died.  
'I love you' was passed between them not enough.  
It felt like broken glass.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. It just kind of happened. I was doing homework one minute, next minute I was writing this.  
> Enjoy.


End file.
